


Новая вечность

by Smoking_breath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Dark Magic, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, M/M, Obi-Wan is NOT happy about any of this, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Sacrifice, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath
Summary: — Нет, нет, — поддержал его Палпатин, чей медоточивый голос обещал ему мрак, а Тьма шелковистой петлёй вновь обернулась вокруг его шеи. — У нас на вас большие планы, Оби-Ван, значительнее, чем смерть. Грандиозные планы.
Relationships: (pre-relationship), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Новая вечность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200668) by [Emrys_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_Fae/pseuds/Emrys_Fae). 



Солдаты-клоны, окружающие его со всех сторон, были привычной картиной, почти нормой, своего рода изощрённая пародия на то, как клоны 212-го в той же манере сопровождали его во время войны — словно он сам не мог себя защитить.  
Теперь они окружали его едва ли для защиты; он был всего лишь ещё один заключённый, которого нужно было конвоировать в место назначения.   
Нерациональная часть его «я» более всего хотела вслух и громко потребовать ответов. Но по горькому опыту нескольких недель он знал, что не добьётся ничего и получит в ответ только подчёркнутое молчание.  
Коридоры, которыми его вели, были далеко не пусты; мимо проходящие сенаторы провожали его мрачными взглядами и шептались между собой.  
Кеноби шёл с гордо поднятой головой, укрепив свои ментальные щиты настолько, насколько это было возможно без доступа к Силе. Он был один из последних джедаев, один из нескольких выживших в геноциде, устроенном против его народа.  
Во время заключения в камере на крейсере, который не так давно был флагманом его батальона, Коди предоставил ему голозапись заседания Сената, где Канцлер Палпатин провозгласил себя Императором и объявил джедаев угрозой, подлежащей истреблению. Вместе с записью он получил датапад со списком убитых джедаев, который постоянно обновлялся, и всё больше и больше имён его братьев и сестёр появлялись в списке.  
Он не позволит этим сенаторам, этим трусам, которые ликованием встретили новость о гибели его народа — и не меньше радовались, когда к списку мёртвых джедаев одно за другим добавлялись имена юнлингов — увидеть его слабым, сломленным даже на мгновение.  
Это его решение уже через минуту было испытано на прочность встречей с Бэйлом Органой. Сенатор Алдераана застыл на месте в коридоре, перебегая взглядом с наручников у джедая на запястьях на ошейник у него же на шее; в глазах друга ясно читались печаль и знакомый страх.  
Бэйл склонил голову в медленном и глубоком жесте, проникнутом эмоциями: признанием, печалью, узнаванием.  
Он так же, как он сам знал, что Оби-Ван идёт к смерти и знал, что его не спасти. И в этот момент Оби-Ван ощутил, что его немало утешает знание о том, что хотя бы Бэйл будет помнить и горевать.  
Этот Коди, послушно и бесстрастно сопровождающий его к месту казни, ясно дал понять, что среди живых едва ли найдётся кто-то ещё, кто это сделает.  
Ещё один поворот и вот, кабинет Канцлера — Оби-Ван ещё подумал, что теперь его уже следует называть кабинетом Императора — ждёт их. Он позволил себе лишь слегка замедлить шаги и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы приготовиться к грядущему.  
Коди и прочие клоны-конвоиры из 212-го остановились у двери и застыли по стойке смирно, впав в ту же почти неестественную оцепенелость, приступы которой у них начались на Утапау.  
Навстречу ему шагнул один из алых гвардейцев:  
— Император сейчас примет вас, генерал Кеноби.  
Джедай приподнял бровь в ответ на подобную формальность — да ещё и обращение по званию, которое, как он был уверен, уже было отменено — но натянул свою самую очаровательную, пусть и проникнутую сарказмом улыбку:  
— Что ж, тогда было бы крайне грубо с моей стороны заставлять нашего нового тирана ждать.  
Гвардеец никак не отреагировал на его слова, только открыл перед ним дверь и жестом пригласил внутрь.  
Он вошёл в кабинет и остановился у порога, чтобы оглядеться.  
Кеноби слишком часто бывал в этом кабинете, пока шла война, будучи одним из главных стратегов Высшего Совета джедаев. А члены Совета были более, чем благодарны, когда он взял на себя стратегические собрания, на созыве которых постоянно настаивал Канцлер.  
Он и сам бы не смог сразу решить, удивлён он или нет, что в самом кабинете мало что изменилось. От произошедшего здесь боя остались лишь незначительные следы. На стенах в нескольких местах остались подпалины от световых мечей, а следы от электрических разрядов были почти скрыты за продуманно расставленными растениями в горшках. Он не знал, кто из его собратьев-джедаев пришёл арестовать Канцлера, но точно знал, какая их постигла участь.  
Взглядом он выхватил две человеческие фигуры у окна, Кеноби застыл на месте, а сердце его подпрыгнуло в отчаянной надежде.  
— Энакин? — Он ведь знал, что его лучший друг жив, он постоянно просматривал списки убитых джедаев в датападе, каждый раз страшась увидеть среди них его имя. Этого не произошло. Он надеялся, конечно, что ему удалось избежать судьбы их Ордена, что Скайуокер каким-то образом выбрался и спасся.  
Оби-Ван надеялся, что пусть ему самому уготована смерть, то его бывший падаван сейчас где-то далеко и в безопасности.  
Но если Энакин был взят в плен 501-ым батальоном так же, как Оби-Ван 212-ым, то у них у обоих ещё мог быть шанс. Вдвоём Скайуокеру и Кеноби уже не раз удавалось совершить невозможное, так что может быть — только может быть — у них это получится ещё раз.  
Без оружия им не одолеть бывшего Канцлера — то, что стало с другими джедаями, выступившими против него, тому свидетельство. Но они могли бы сбежать, найти возможность выбраться с Корусанта и составить план дальнейших действий.  
Его бывший падаван обернулся, когда услышал своё имя, его глаза заблестели при виде Оби-Вана, и он с улыбкой воскликнул:  
— Оби-Ван, ты в безопасности!  
Старший джедай застыл, вспыхнувший было луч надежды погас, а в груди у него мертвенно похолодело. Глаза Энакина сверкали почти сернистой желтизной, и теперь Оби-Ван ясно увидел, что Энакин совсем ничем не скован в отличие от Оби-Вана.  
Его разум сразу подсказал явное и самое логичное объяснение тому, что он видел, но Кеноби не мог принять его. Такое было... было _невозможно_.  
Энакин не мог... Энакин не стал бы...  
Стоявший возле Скайуокера бывший Верховный Канцлер тоже обернулся. Кеноби сосредоточил свой взгляд на нём: на его обезображенное и ужасно постаревшее за столь короткое время лицо смотреть было легче, чем на радостное, полное надежды лицо Энакина с горящими жёлтыми глазами.   
— Генерал Кеноби, — заулыбался Палпатин, и это выражение лица вызвало ещё бОльшую тревогу тем, что эта улыбка казалась _искренней_. Он сделал повелительный жест рукой алому гвардейцу. — Эти оковы ни к чему, освободи его.  
Кеноби был ошеломлён и едва удержался от того, чтобы это удивление не отразилось у него на лице, потому что гвардеец тотчас приступил к выполнению приказа и с ключом подступился к наручникам у него на запястьях. Ошейник у него на шее деактивировался словно сам по себе.  
Сила хлынула к нему так стремительно и резко, что Оби-Вана едва не сбило его с ног, и он попытался захлопнуть ментальные щиты, чтобы защититься от сокрушающей лавины _боли и ненависти_ ; Тьмы было столько, что она чуть не накрыла его с головой.  
А следом он ощутил, как Тьма с угрожающей ласковостью обвивается вокруг его шеи, словно щупальце. Оби-Ван в ответ окутал себя Силой, защищаясь от Тьмы.  
Энакин шагнул к нему, и Оби-Ван ощутил, как его охватывает страх, почти ужас, от того, что он почувствовал истекающую из него липкую Тьму.   
— Не бойся, Оби-Ван. Я всё объяснил Учителю, я ему рассказал, что ты не имеешь никакого отношения к заговору, что ты невиновен.  
Оби-Ван уставился на павшего джедая, который улыбался ему как ни в чём не бывало, словно их мир не раскололся на части, улыбался, словно его не трогали жестокость и смерти, улыбался так, словно Оби-Ван не провёл несколько недель, раз за разом перебирая в уме список погибших джедаев и изматывая себя бесплодными вопросами: что бы он мог сделать? что бы он мог изменить? что бы могло спасти их?  
Энакин участвовал в убийствах? Убивал своими руками? Из-за этого его окружают столь тошнотворная Тьма?   
Даже сейчас эти имена крутились у него в мозгу, и Оби-Вана захлестнуло приступом ярости, эмоции слишком сильной и слишком доступной. — Невиновен. — Слово вырвалось слишком резким и горьким, и он сглотнул, пытаясь справиться с приливом злой ярости. Погибшие джедаи _заслуживали_ , чтобы их оплакивали, но он не позволит... он не может позволить себе, чтобы столь недостойные эмоции взяли над ним верх. — Невиновен как _юнлинги_? Как _падаваны_? — И только тут он осознал, что его сотрясает дрожь от нечеловеческих усилий побороть захлёстывающие его эмоции и отпустить их. Стоя за спиной Энакина, Палпатин улыбался, словно его забавляла разворачивающееся перед ним действо. — Невиновен, как все остальные джедаи нашего Ордена?  
Энакин помрачнел, на его лице проступил гнев:  
— Джедаи были развращены властью.  
Оби-Ван удержался от презрительного смешка и отвесил двум ситхам — Учителю и его новоявленному Ученику — подчёркнуто учтивый поклон, бесстрашно подставляя шею для обезглавливания, если эту казнь ему уготовили.  
— В этом случае я жду такого же наказания за идентичное преступление, какое постигло их всех.  
Энакин отшатнулся, он явно был потрясён:  
— Мы не хотим... мы не собираемся тебя убивать.  
_Почему нет?_ удивился про себя Кеноби, чьё сердце болезненно ныло от потрясения, от гнева, от желания понять. Почему это всё произошло, и почему ему было суждено пережить столь многих своих павших братьев и сестёр?   
— Нет, нет, — поддержал его Палпатин, и его медоточивый голос обещал ему мрак, а Тьма шелковистой живой петлёй вновь обернулась вокруг его шеи. — У нас на Вас большие планы, Оби-Ван, значительнее, чем смерть. Грандиозные планы.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Какие бы планы не вынашивал на его счёт Палпатин, Оби-Ван их не понимал. Он не был свободен, хотя и Энакин и Палпатин, словно сговорившись, старались создать ему обратную иллюзию.  
Его не сковывали наручники, на нём не было ошейника, подавляющего связь с Силой. Его поселили в больших, прекрасно обставленных апартаментах в Республике 500, из окон которых открывался идеальный вид на Храм джедаев.  
Но горе Оби-Вана было безмерно; он тонул в нём. Тьма, печаль, ненависть, чувство потери сплелись в клубок в нём и разлились морем вокруг него, угрожая утянуть его в такие глубины, что он бы растворился там, если бы поддался им, и сам стал горе и потерянность.  
Он не мог этого допустить. Он _отказывался_ дать этому одержать верх над собой.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Оби-Ван не мог и шагу ступить из своих апартаментов, чтобы его тотчас не окружил целый взвод солдат; он догадывался, что в действительности вокруг него могло быть ещё больше солдат и средств слежения незаметных невооружённому глазу.  
Да он и не особо хотел выходить. Ведь эти апартаменты были единственное место, куда Энакин — Дарт Вэйдер, Оби-Ван узнал, что так его теперь «зовут» — не мог войти.  
Особенно с учётом того, что Эна... Дарт Вэйдер, казалось, был везде, одним своим присутствием требуя, чтобы Оби-Ван понял, чтобы он принял совершённое им и оправдал — этого он отчаянно желал. Половину своей ответственной жизни Оби-Ван поддерживал Энакина, ставил Энакина и его нужды на первое место, принимая и оправдывая Энакина, думая, что делает то, в чём всегда так остро нуждался Энакин.   
Получается, Оби-Ван был настолько плохой Учитель, раз Энакин искренне считал, что он оправдает это? Что Оби-Ван просто отмахнётся от совершённого им, словно его любовь к Энакину, к брату, к мальчику, которого он учил и о котором заботился — и эта любовь никуда не делась, она, словно второе лишнее сердце, жила у него в груди, причиняя боль и страдание — была важнее, чем справедливость? Чем истина? Чем свобода? Чем жизни юнлингов, которых Энакин убил?  
По всей видимости, для Энакина так и было, потому что его присутствие в Силе постоянно пыталось продавить его щиты, пыталось вынудить Оби-Вана открыться Узам, связывавшим их более десяти лет. Оби-Ван сосредоточенно держал разум закрытым, терпя от постоянного напряжения головную боль. Энакин был грубая сила, он всегда был грубой силой. Но если Скайуокер брал мощью, то Кеноби компенсировал недостаток мощи техникой и мастерством. И его бывший падаван прорвался бы через его ментальные барьеры, только если бы он сам ему позволил, или Энакин в конце концов полностью разрушил его разум, чего он, похоже, делать не хотел.  
Но это всё равно очень утомляло, изматывало, так как Энакин без устали поджидал бывшего Учителя на границах его сознания, как будто у него не было других обязанностей, которые требовали бы его внимания.  
И возможно, как начал подозревать Кеноби, их действительно не было.  
Империя Сидиуса была под его полным контролем, война подготовила идеальную почву, чтобы Республика практически без сопротивления подчинилась сравнительно мирному правлению Палпатина, ведь большинству её жителей повезло не жить на планетах, которые, по мнению Императора, требовали специальных мер жёсткого подчинения.  
Энакин, похоже, был чем-то вроде украшенной ширмы, новеньким игрушечным солдатиком для развлечения Палпатина.  
Но — как заметил Оби-Ван — Энакин либо не замечал этого или ему было всё равно.  
И раз уж Энакин был игрушечным солдатиком Сидиуса, то Кеноби не мог не задаваться вопросом, какая роль уготована ему.  
Его первой догадкой было, что Сидиус решил пока сохранить ему жизнь, чтобы у него был рычаг давления на Энакина. Но судя по тому, насколько мало старшего ситха заботил его ученик, Кеноби не мог избавиться от мысли, что была ещё какая-то более глобальная причина.  
Упрямое отрицание ещё никому не принесло пользы, но какая-то часть сознания Оби-Вана совсем не хотела этого знать.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
И пусть Энакину путь в комнаты Оби-Вана был закрыт, это правило, по всей видимости, не относилось к самому Императору.  
Да Кеноби на это и не надеялся.  
Император, как подозревал джедай, вовсе не считал, что в Галактике вообще существуют правила, которым он должен подчиняться. Частенько он приказывал доставить Оби-Вана под конвоем солдат в здание Сената, чтобы он присоединился к ним с Энакином, и как минимум раз в неделю Император появлялся в апартаментах Оби-Вана, где предварительно накрывали обед или чай, и настойчиво приглашал Оби-Вана присоединиться.  
В первый раз джедай наотрез отказался, и что же? Палпатин велел позвать нескольких клонов из 212-го, а когда они явились, он с безмолвным вызовом вперил в Оби-Вана взгляд под аккомпанемент заискривших у него на кончиках пальцев силовых молний.  
Клоны предали джедаев, обернулись против них и послужили главным орудием их истребления. Коди и вовсе собственноручно передал Оби-Вана в руки Палпатина.  
Но сердце было глухо и слепо к доводам разума.  
Он сел за накрытый стол с Повелителем ситхов. Молнии на пальцах ситха погасли, и клоны из 212-го живые и здоровые вернулись на посты.  
Палпатин улыбнулся ему со зловещим огоньком ликования в глазах и втянул неохотного джедая в необременительную светскую беседу.  
Оби-Ван не получал никакого удовольствия от этих совместных обедов, но это было своего рода постоянство в мире, где всё было слишком неопределённо.   
А бывший Канцлер, несмотря на то, что был отвратительный тиран и деспот, временами был удручающе талантливый и увлекательный собеседник.  
Это до странности напоминало Оби-Вану те сратегические собрания, в которые он так часто бывал втянут во время войны. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, чем конкретно эти совместные чаепития напомнили ему те заседания. Сидиус явно не собирался делиться с ним какой бы то ни было ценной информацией, а Оби-Ван был не в том положении, чтобы планировать и строить схемы.  
Но Палпатин наблюдал за ним взглядом, в котором явно читалось ожидание, словно он надеялся, ждал, что Оби-Ван сам всё поймёт.  
Кеноби думал, что он предпочёл бы никогда не узнать того, чего же ждёт Палпатин.  
Потому что смерть казалась слишком простым и обманчиво явным финалом.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
— Чаю, Оби-Ван?  
— Нет, благодарю, — ответил Оби-Ван, не открывая глаз. Он пытался вернуться в медитативное состояние, которого сумел достичь до прихода Дарта Сидиуса.  
Ему и так было тяжело найти свой внутренний центр, покой и свет в столице новой Империи Повелителя ситхов, его всегда сопровождало ощущение зияющего провала в Силе, оставшегося после гибели его Ордена. А в присутствии Сидиуса, воплощения ранее скрытой Тёмной стороны, полноценно медитировать стало ещё труднее.  
— Разве так встречают того, кто принёс ваши любимые джумайские пирожные?  
Оби-Ван сжал зубы с такой силой, что челюсть прострелило знакомой острой болью. Тотчас он ощутил мягкое касание Силы к лицу и шее, которая чуть ли не принудила его расслабиться.  
— Ну, ну, ни к чему причинять себе боль лишний раз.  
Оби-Ван призвал Силу и стряхнул с себя ментальное прикосновение Сидиуса. Он окружил себя коконом Силы, подпитывая его светом, который в нём сохранился, пусть его стало и гораздо меньше. Но этот Свет поддерживал и отогревал его от холода Тьмы.   
— Подобное беспокойство излишне.  
Он открыл глаза и увидел Палпатина, наполняющего чаем вторую чашку.  
Кеноби ощутил привычную усталую настороженность. От случая к случаю Палпатин разрешал ему «не замечать» своего присутствия, но такие случаи были редкостью. Воцарение практически над всей обитаемой Галактикой, по всей видимости, даровало ему право делать всё, что душе Дарта Сидиуса было угодно.  
А Оби-Вану оставалось принять приглашение и надеяться, что сегодня Палпатин будет не в настроении поговорить.  
Если у Императора был план в отношении Оби-Вана, и он не заключался в его казни, то ему уже реально пора было раскрыть карты.  
Кеноби не знал, что ему делать дальше, не знал, как ему продолжать жить и бороться. Ордена джедаев больше не было. Республика пала, а он был бессилен.  
Сразу после того, как всё произошло, он, один из немногих, если не единственный выживший джедай, горевал и оплакивал всех своих убитых братьев и сестёр, и его душа продолжала болеть по ним.  
Но время шло, а Оби-Ван продолжал жить в роскошных апартаментах, носил выданную ему отлично пошитую одежду, ел доставляемую великолепно приготовленную пищу... и с каждым днём всё сильнее и сильнее жалел, что не умер с ними.  
Вместо этого он был заперт в золотой клетке, бессильный.  
Опершись на руки он поднялся с пола, потянулся всем телом — оттягивая насколько можно момент, когда ему придётся присоединиться к своему пленителю — и только после этого сел за стол.  
Палпатин пристально и зорко следил за ним. Кеноби взял предложенную чашку и постарался сосредоточить всё внимание на чае в этой чашке, старательно не замечая того, кто сидел с ним за столом.   
В этот раз Палпатин был снисходителен и позволил Оби-Вану притвориться, что его здесь нет, забавляя себя тем, что испытывал на прочность его ментальные щиты. Тёмные щупы присутствия ситха скользили по краям его сознания, ощупывая и тычась в выставленные барьеры.  
— Всё ещё полон света спустя столько времени, — негромко произнёс Палпатин, словно размышляя вслух.  
Оби-Ван продолжал его игнорировать, неспешно попивая — к вящей своей досаде, идеально заваренный — чай.  
— Как я всегда про вас и думал, — продолжал ситх с явным удовольствием в голосе, и оно было гораздо больше, чем Кеноби мог когда-либо ожидать. — Знал, что вы идеально подойдёте.  
Оби-Ван крепко сжал в руке чашку, и по спине у него пробежал холодок. Оно приближалось, то, ради чего Сидиус пока сохранял Оби-Вану жизнь.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Этого не произошло. Тогда. Это случилось позже. Хотя Оби-Ван чувствовал, как оно приближается. Всё ближе и ближе.  
Возможно это было вызвано тем фактом, что присутствие в Силе Сидиуса, казалось, окружало его постоянно и бесконечно, независимо от того, где в это время был сам ситх.  
Кеноби был вполне уверен, что управление Империей предполагало большей отдачи и требовало больше внимания, чем ей уделял её нынешний владыка.  
Наступил день, когда сразу после полудня за ним прибыли Коди и клоны из 212-го, они сообщили ему, что Император «требует» его присутствия.  
Оби-Ван подчинился.  
Выбор у него был небольшой.  
Он почувствовал, как у него сердце замерло, когда из Республики 500 его конвой направил транспорт не в сторону Сената, как обычно, а в сторону Храма джедаев.  
— Пожалуйста, только не это, — тише, чем шёпот, выдохнул Оби-Ван сдавленную мольбу. Он не мог вернуться туда, где он так остро чувствовал столько смертей, туда, где сам воздух был пропитан отчаянием, безнадёжностью и болью.  
Он не знал, не услышали они его или им было просто всё равно, но спидер, не отклоняясь от курса, всё так же нёсся к Храму джедаев.  
Кеноби уже чувствовал лёгкую дрожь в конечностях, ощущал плач Силы, приглушённый и безутешный, отдающийся эхом в его костях, но отчего-то для него он был громче, чем гул спидеров, проносившихся мимо, но в то же время настолько тихий, что он его не слышал, только чувствовал.  
Слишком быстро они были уже возле Храма.  
Снаружи Храм выглядел точно так же, как и всегда. Шпили, вздымавшиеся ввысь, выше самых высоких зданий Корусанта, символ маяка света и надежды в Галактике. Но теперь, когда внешний образ уже не соответствовал своему живому отражению в Силе, как раньше, само здание осталось лишь иллюзией.  
Храм больше не был маяком света и надежды, это был уже не гостеприимный дом, каким его помнил Оби-Ван с самого детства. Теперь это была могила его семьи, откуда он слышал их предсмертные крики, чувствовал их отсутствие так остро, что кровь холодела у него в жилах.  
На ступенях Храма его нетерпеливо ожидал Вэйдер. Ещё одна иллюзия того, кого уже нет   
— Дальше я сам, — бросил он его эскорту, хватая Оби-Вана за руку. Клоны, ни слова ни говоря, встали на караул у дверей Храма.  
Оби-Вана начала бить крупная дрожь, когда они зашагали по залам и коридорам Храма, неестественная тишина оглушала и давила на него. Шедший рядом с ним Вэйдер чуть ли не вибрировал от возбуждения и плохо скрываемого ликования.  
Оби-Ван по-настоящему разговаривал с Энакином в последний раз перед своим отлётом на Утапау. После встречи с Дартом Вэйдером он вовсе не желал беседовать с новоявленным сихом, но сейчас он нарушил своё правило молчания.  
— Что мы здесь делаем? — спросил он самым нейтральным тоном голоса, на какой был способен.  
Их не могло ждать ничего хорошего, если судить по возбуждению молодого ситха и по тому, что сейчас они были в Храме. Тот ответил не сразу, он явно раздумывал над ответом:  
— Я пошёл к Канц...., — он запнулся и поправился, — к Императору, чтобы поделиться с ним кое-какими мыслями, которые не давали мне покоя. — «Мыслями про Оби-Вана» не сказал он вслух, но явно имел в виду. — Он думает, что нашёл для меня решение.  
По спине Кеноби пробежал холодок.  
— Тебе не нужно этого делать, Энакин.  
Лицо его бывшего лучшего друга на мгновению исказилось от отчаяния, гнева, ярости, надежды. — Ты всё, что у меня осталось, Оби-Ван.  
— Нельзя верить его обещаниям, Энакин, ты уже должен это понимать,  
Молодой ситх отрицательно покачал головой, и Оби-Ван узнал этот упрямый жест, который видел раз за разом раньше.  
Энакин вёл его через залы и коридоры Храма вниз, всё ниже и ниже, и постепенно Тьма начала сгущаться и крепчать. Оби-Ван почувствовал, как его тревоги и беспокойство резко возросли, когда они миновали обжитые и хорошо знакомые помещения Храма, прошли через служебные коридоры и спустились в заброшенные переходы с затхлым, спёртым воздухом. Он ходил по этому Храму всю свою жизнь, но сейчас ему казалось, что он заблудился, словно попал в доселе неизвестный мир. Ниже и ниже спускались они уровень за уровнем, и всё темнее и темнее становилось вокруг, и сама Сила, пронизывающая эти уровни, постепенно менялась, вот его уже обволакивала неконтролируемая Тьма, она проверяла на прочность его ментальные барьеры, звала и тянула его за собой, чтобы увести его всё ниже и ниже за собой.  
Тьма здесь ощущалась старше, осознал Оби-Ван.  
Сколько она уже здесь? Почему он узнал о ней только сейчас?  
Но разве не думал он в том же ключе о Палпатине? Недоумевая и поражаясь, каким образом эта Тьма так долго оставалась скрытой.  
Они вошли через последний дверной проём, и холод стал настолько силён, что Кеноби показалось, будто его дыхание белым паром кристаллизуется в воздухе, хотя сам воздух был почти приятный.  
Сидиус поднял на них взгляд и положил нож, которым он что-то вырезал на том, что более всего напоминало алтарь. Он мгновенно приковал к себе взгляд Кеноби, и в его мозгу вспыхнули все возможные варианты.  
Их здесь было только трое: двое ситхов, один джедай, — а ещё ситхский алтарь и, по всей видимости, церемониальный нож.  
Он знал без тени сомнения, что всё, совершённое на алтаре ситхов не приведёт ни к чему хорошему, а вызовет лишь боль и ужас.  
Но несмотря на это знание, на одну эгоистичную минуту он испытал облегчение.  
Смерть. Ему на время сохранили жизнь после истребления его народа, его семьи, после предательства тех, кто был ему дорог. Он был лишь частью игры, предмет насмешки, чтобы было над кем поизмываться, но теперь он наконец встретит смерть.  
Но это облегчение было кратковременным; какое зло вырвется в мир через его смерть?  
Губы Сидиуса растянулись в жестокой улыбке, излучающей угрозу, когда он посмотрел в глаза Оби-Вану:  
— Ведите его сюда, Владыка Вэйдер.   
Ладонь Энакина на его руке сжалась крепче, и он потянул его за собой  
Оби-Ван хотел было воспротивиться, но сразу передумал. Он наотрез отказался доставить им удовольствие, уступив страху.  
Он потянулся к Силе, скользнув между клубами окружающей его Тьмы, чтобы призвать Свет.  
Палпатин всё ещё наблюдал за ним, снова взяв в руку нож, лезвие которого блестело отражённым светом.   
— Это святилище здесь уже тысячи лет, джедаи забыли про него. — Он покачал головой с поддельной укоризной. — И пробудет ещё тысячи лет, если использовать его, как это было задумано — в качестве места рождения нашего могущества.  
— Ты занимаешься самообманом, ситх, если надеешься, что твоя Империя протянет так долго.  
Сидиус улыбнулся с холодным торжеством:  
— О, она выстоит, тебе остаётся только подождать и увидеть это.  
В следующее мгновение рука Сидиуса с зажатым в кулаке ножом при поддержке Силы взметнулась вверх с нечеловеческой скоростью. У джедая не было времени подготовиться к удару, но нож, не причинив ему вреда, пронёсся мимо. Следом сбоку от него раздался негромкий, удивлённый стон боли, и Оби-Ван осознал, что удар был предназначен не ему. Секунду Энакин только выглядел шокированным, а потом он убрал руку, которую поднял к шее, и увидел, что у него на пальцах осталось пятно крови. Ранка от пореза была маленькая и тонкая, потом от неё бы и шрама не осталось, не смотря на струйку крови.  
— Ч... чт...  
Скосив глаза, Кеноби видел, как Сидиус стряхнул кровь с лезвия ножа, и на Алтарь упало всего лишь несколько капель. Сила вокруг них всколыхнулась, Тьма взметнулась и поднялась так стремительно, что её хватило бы на то, чтобы поглотить их целиком.  
А в следующее мгновение всё взорвалось в какофонии шума и ощущений, сама Сила, казалось, раскололась вокруг них, закричал Энакин, чья боль тотчас заполнила комнату, а сам он упал на колени, руками зажимая голову. Оби-Ван потянулся к нему, выработанный за десять лет рефлекс велел ему помочь Энакину, он требовал всегда, всегда помогать Энакину.  
— Энакин!  
Где-то на заднем плане смеялся Сидиус высоким кудахчущим смехом. Сила вокруг них стала ураганом, грозящим захватить их и разметать на части, этот ураган уже впился в Энакина, словно разрывая его на части.  
Оби-Ван чувствовал, как Энакин тянет за связывающие их Узы в мольбе о помощи, спасении, защите. Его широко распахнутые глаза были того же тошнотворно жёлтого цвета, но это были отчаянно умоляющие глаза ребёнка, которого Оби-Ван вырастил.  
— _Помоги_. — Услышал он хриплое и сдавленное между душераздирающими криками. — _Помоги мне_.  
Оби-Ван не простил Энакина, но он не мог не вмешаться, не мог просто стоять и смотреть. Он не знал, что сделал Палпатин и не мог избавиться от ощущения, что это была некая ловушка. Энакин снова закричал, всё ещё впившись взглядом в глаза Оби-Вана с неприкрытым отчаянием.  
Оби-Ван опустил ментальные щиты и открылся Узам Силы. Присутствие Энакина в Силе изо всех рвалось к нему, он словно пытался выбраться из собственного сознания и укрыться, спастись внутри Оби-Вана. До Оби-Ван доносилось фантомное эхо боли Энакина, ощущение того, как его рвут на куски в средоточии души.  
Он не колебался и по соедяняющим их Узам ринулся в сознание и разум Энакина, отчаянно ища то, что сейчас разрывало Энакина на куски изнутри. Тьма навалилась на него, та Тьма, что жила в Энакине, она была глубже и старше, чем Оби-Ван представлял, но то, что атаковало Тьму, поселившуюся внутри Энакина, было нечто совершенно иное, ещё более тёмное, древнее и внушающее страх.  
Стоило только Кеноби увидеть это, он узрел, что ему не победить. Но он всё равно вклинился в схватку, пытаясь помешать этой не-совсем-но-почти разумной Тьме разрушить Энакина.  
Жуткая Тьма, извернулась, отвлеклась от атак на Энакина, плеснулась навстречу Оби-Вану и крепко пригвоздила его к месту.  
Он всё ещё мог слышать Энакина, его крики, разносящиеся по их соединённым разумам, но уже скоро Узы начали увядать, когда всё, что было _Энакином_ оказалось разрушено, разорвано, захвачено этой ужасающей, неутолимой Тьмой.  
Тьмы было так много: Тьма Энакина и та, что разрушала Энакина. Но только, когда ещё одна Тьма окутала его, когда другая душа коснулась его души, Оби-Ван осознал, что к битве присоединилась третья сторона.  
_Я сказал ему, что смогу заставить тебя открыть для него Связь со своей стороны, что ты сам впустишь его, и он добровольно отдал бОльшую часть себя. Ты бы не смог просто стоять и смотреть, как он погибает от боли, пусть даже он причинил только боль_ , шепнул ему голос Дарта Сидиуса. _Твой мир разрушен, но ты всё такой же, всё ещё полон Света, моя идеальная противоположность. Мы будем непобедимы._  
У Оби-Вана было только мгновение, чтобы понять, что это точно ловушка, пусть даже он ещё не понял, что это точно была за ловушка.  
Он знал, что живое просто не исчезает бесследно. Всё, что существует в Силе может быть изменено, трансформировано, переделано.  
Самого Энакина больше не было, но всё, что составляло цельного Энакина, всё ещё было в плену тёмной магии, которой овладел Палпатин.  
Оби-Ван знал Энакина... получается, не настолько хорошо, как ему казалось, но он всё же знал его достаточно, чтобы почувствовать, узнать то, что недавно _было_ Энакином. Составляющие его существа, могучего, упрямого, крепкого, непреклонного — перестраивались, искажались вокруг Оби-Вана в постоянно перетекающей, искажающейся Тьме, которой был Палпатин. Связывая их, соединяя их вместе. Он атаковал ситха, пытаясь освободиться, пытаясь избежать этого. Но он был оторвавшийся листок посреди урагана, одинокая звезда в бескрайней ночи.  
_Да, да. Я знал, что это именно ты, моя идеальная противоположность, непобедимый Свет против моей бездонной Тьмы._  
Сама его душа прямо сейчас искажалась, выковывалась из двух несовместимых душ.  
А затем пришла _боль и ещё больше боли_ , и не осталось _ничего кроме боли_.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Он открыл глаза, ему пришлось несколько раз сморгнуть, чтобы окружающий мир приобрёл чёткость. Он лежал на боку лицом к каменному алтарю.  
Он невольно сипло охнул, окружающий мир кружился, вызывая тошноту.  
Кеноби повернул голову, чтобы осмотреться. В нескольких футах от него лежал Энакин. Невидящий взгляд его широко распахнутых, пустых глаз был устремлён прямо на Оби-Вана.  
Тело выглядело совершенно целым и здоровым, только на шее был небольшой порез. Но это была только пустая оболочка, самого Энакина не было.  
Не просто умер. Исчез. Самоё его существо рассеялось и растворилось.  
По комнате разнёсся холодный смех, и Оби-Ван обернулся к его источнику. Он знал, что человек, которого он видит, это Шив Палпатин, он же Дарт Сидиус, самопровозглашённый Император. Но теперь он совсем не походил на изуродованную пародию на человека, которого Оби-Ван видел в последний раз.  
— Я всегда знал, что от этого юноши будет польза. Идеальный проводник, чья мощь послужила идеальным связующим звеном, превосходной жертвой. — Он коснулся лица и улыбнулся:  
— Наш первый шаг к Вечной жизни, Оби-Ван. Мы отлично поработали.  
Оби-Ван с усилием поднялся и встал, дрожа всем телом:  
— Что ты наделал? — Он ощущал неописуемую дрожь в себе и вокруг себя, словно некто накинул бескрайний плащ мрака на него и окружающее пространство.  
Палпатин улыбнулся ему, и если до этого у Оби-Вана оставались какие-то сомнения насчёт его личности, то сейчас они полностью развеялись при виде столь знакомого ему чувства превосходства, излучаемого этим человеком. — Я дотянулся и проник в ядро самой Силы и создал самую могущественную Связь из всех возможных.   
— _Зачем?_ — В чём его цель, зачем Палпатин этого _захотел_? И почему он выбрал Оби-Вана?  
— Диада Силы, источник безграничной мощи, который сам идёт к нам в руки. Сама Сила поместила нас на противоположных концах её проводника, нужны были всего лишь узы, которые связывали нас с Вэйдером. Я убрал Вэйдера и соединил нас, как того велела Сила.  
Это просто не могла быть воля Силы.  
Оби-Ван в отчаянии искал в себе связавшую их ментальную Связь, чтобы вырвать её из себя с корнем, пусть даже это разрушит его душу и разум.  
Но не было никакой Связи Силы.  
Они были не просто _связаны_ , ошеломлённо осознал Кеноби. То, что сделал Палпатин соединило их в ещё более глубоком и объемлющем смысле.  
Император выпрямился:  
— Идём, Оби-Ван. — Он почувствовал требовательный толчок в средоточии своей души, притяжение, требующее от него подчинения. — Ты больше не будешь прятаться в своих комнатах, моя Империя желает встретиться с человеком, который отныне будет рядом со мной.  
— Я _никогда_ не приму твою сторону. — Он отказался двигаться с места, сопротивляясь притяжению, которое неумолчно настаивало, что он должен быть рядом с Палпатином, Дартом Сидиусом.  
Палпатин ничуть не выглядел удивлённым. В действительности, Оби-Ван ощутил его _взволнованное, радостное возбуждение._ — О, я не сомневаюсь, что каждый шаг на нашем пути будет битвой. Но никто не может отринуть волю Силы. Не я и уж тем более не ты. — Палпатин приблизился к нему, вторгаясь в его личное пространство и наполняя пространство комнаты вокруг них плотной завесой Силы, пригибающей Оби-Вана к полу.  
Оби-Ван сглотнул желчь, подступившую к горлу, когда понял, что ощущает Тьму почти как продолжение себя. Он окутал себя Светом, своим тёплым прибежищем в мире Тьмы; он надеялся, что из-за его света, как бы он ни был скуден, Дарт Сидиус испытывает хотя бы тень того дискомфорта, который испытывал он сам.  
Вторая половина его души — сама мысль вызывала тошнотворное отвращение, но это была неоспоримая истина — стояла прямо перед ним, и Оби-Ван обнаружил, что его охватил _страх_. А затем Сидиус отнял у него это чувство и отмёл прочь.  
— На твоём месте, Оби-Ван, я бы начал готовиться к нашей новой вечности.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Я СТАРАЛАСЬ написать Обиус (Оби-Ван/Сидиус). Но этого... *как положено* не получилось, но всё же ЭТО пре-отношения (они ведь проведут бок о бок ОЧЕНЬ долгое время, раз уж у Палпатина в планах бессмертие). Я думаю, моя следующая попытка будет удачнее.


End file.
